Let Me Guide You: Talon Toddler
by Alycakes
Summary: The Talon Team and Dimitri are back at it again, trying to be the greatest group of criminals the world has seen and raising a toddler can be a tough balance though.
1. AUTHOR’S NOTE

Hey guys!!!! I noticed a lot of you have been following this story, liking it what not so I decided to write a brand new story.

I don't remember exactly when I wrote this story, but I know it's been a year or two and we have gotten a lot of information on Overwatch since, lore, new characters, as well as myself beginning to understand the characters a lot better so while this will be a sequel to the last story it won't necessarily be the exact same.

Another thing I know I'm bad at is how I write my fanfics and the grammar of it, luckily my girlfriend will be proof-reading my chapters before I post them so the reading experience is better for you guys.

Finally this fanfic will actually be one that is going to be updated periodically instead of sent through all at once, I'll try to update quite often maybe once every two weeks or once a month, it depends on how much I can get done with my life, but I will be looking forward to hearing how excited you guys are for the fanfic and if you have any suggestions you can just send me a PM!!!

~Alycakes


	2. Back to Base

The room was cold...colder than she was, the bed harder than the shell that had been forcefully put around her. The only thing that was louder than the hum of the dropship's engines was the giggling of the tiny human in the center of the room …the crack in her shell, a young boy who they picked up on a mission in Russia, Dimitri was his name and he was possibly the only thing keeping her present.

Resting her hand on the bed to use as leverage, she propped herself up, the sheet that was used as a blanket slipping down her ice-blue skin, stopping at her hips, her feet pressed against the metal floor and Talon's perfect weapon stood at her full 5'9 height, Amélie Lacroix, "Widowmaker".

"Dimitri." Her voice cut through the air and the blonde, 18-month-old boy looked up at her, a smile instantly spread across his face when he realized who was calling his name, a soft laugh coming from him, which earned a small smile from the woman he called his mother. She crouched, watching intently as Dimitri picked up a toy from the floor in front of him, a toy car that one of her partners had gotten for him, she couldn't remember if it was Sombra or Reaper.

"Car."

"Yes, Mon Cher, that is a car."

The child grinned at that, going back to playing with the toys on the ground while Amelie stood up, walking back over to the bed, reaching over for her gun leaning against the head, her hand freezing as three knocks rapped against the door.

"Aranaaaaa."

Amélie rolled her eyes, Sombra, of course, she would be bothering her at this moment. She glared at the door just before it slid open, the bright smile of the Talon hacker filling her eyes.

"Barry!" Dimitri beamed at the Hispanic woman, standing to walk over to her, giving a big hug to her legs upon arrival.

"Hey, Dimi!" Sombra looked over at her teammate after picking up the toddler. "Are you ready?"

"I don't think you understand what I am about to do."

"Of course I do! We're about to reveal the child we've been secretly raising for the past eleven months to our bosses! Come on, we're the best they got, what are they going to do?"

"Take him, and experiment on him until he's either dead or just like me." Amelie huffed quietly, looking at Dimitri in the arms of the hacker. That was the best of the options they had in relation to the child.

You see, the Talon Trio had been sent on a mission to Moscow, Russia, to deal with a traitor who had been leaking information to government officials, causing almost four failed missions across the Talon organization, but the only thing they were met with was the dude's terrified wife and screaming baby, so they killed the wife and took the baby and that should've been it …but it wasn't. The trio got another mission before they made it back to the dropship with the child and between travel time and the additional missions, not to mention the rescue mission that happened when Dimitri was taken by an enemy organization, they hadn't seen their base of operations for almost a year so that meant that no one was aware Dimitri even existed, save for the traveling pilot that had been sworn to secrecy with a Hellfire Shotgun to his head.

That was until now, of course, they were on their way back right now and no one was more worried than Widowmaker, she didn't know what would happen, would they force her to give him up? Experiment on him? Kill him? There was a world of very grim possibilities in the Talon universe… and she was scared of every single one of them.

"I think you need to stop thinking of the worst-case scenario, you have to remember they are letting a civilian into the organization." Sombra waved her hand, bouncing Dimitri in her arms.

"You have to remember that the civilian you are referring to is going to be of great use to Talon."

"Dimi can be of great use! He can be a distraction! Or he could be a future Talon soldier."

"Okay, but that isn't what I want."

"Okay, but here's the thing Araña, you don't get normal, you get what you can, you will never get normal again, I will never normal again, and neither will Gabe, so I suggest, you take what you can before it all gets taken away."

Amelie felt a pit in her stomach for a moment, but gave Sombra a quick nod anyway, she wasn't wrong, things will never be normal for her, it was just how it is, but that didn't mean it didn't suck.

Sombra bounced Dimitri in her arms for a little bit before putting him down, looking back at Amelie for a moment.

"Get him ready, we arrive in ten minutes."

Dimitri looked up at his "mother", another sweet grin spreading across his cheeks before she picked him up, heading out the open door before it closed in her face.

The hallway was dimly lit as any evil, terrorist organization ship should be, dark with a feeling of dread too it. Amelie made her way to the hallway before the exit ramp, a dark figure leaning against the wall, Dimitri seemed to perk at the sight of it, a bright smile spreading across his cheeks.

"Daddy!"

The figure looked over, a white skull-like mask illuminating in the dim lighting, Reaper, or as very few know him as, "Gabriel Reyes."

A very small growl hit Amelie's ears, she knew he wasn't very fond of the sudden title given to him by the child, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it, Dimitri saw him as his father and there wasn't anyone else stepping up to fill that role.

"How close are we?" Amelie inquired, giving a glance to the hull door down the hallway.

"We're in Talon airspace, so maybe about five minutes….are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do I have much of choice?"

"We could hide him in one of the lockers on here."

"What are the chances the same ship will be there when we return?" She looked at him as he grew silent. "That's what I thought… I am aware of the outcome."

"The one thing you have shown emotions for since this happened to you and you're just willing to… throw it away?"

"I am not supposed to feel anyway, might as well go back to that before I end up doing something drastic."

Reaper gave a loud huff to her response, he wouldn't lie, he felt bad, the man who had died within him a long time ago had promised a friend to take care of his wife should anything happen to him and… this wasn't keeping his promise to Gerard at all, Amelie was feeling again, at least a little, she was showing some form of compassion, a little bit of happiness and it was about to be ripped away from her.

….Unless he had something to do about it.


	3. Is that a child?

Nervous was an understatement, but how could she not be? There was a possibility that her whole world would taken from her and she would be reconditioned back to her original cold, emotionless self. She held Dimitri in her arms as the ship landed, staring at the doors as Gabriel and Sombra got their stuff together, coming up behind her while the door began to open.

"Act casual, if they can't see how he affects you, they won't think anything of it." Sombra walked passed her, leaving Amelie and Gabriel, Amelie almost frozen at the top of the ramp.

"Nothing is going to happen to him, let's go."

He made it about halfway down the ramp, turning to look back at her, her face going from worry to her natural cold expression, walking down the ramp to meet up with Gabriel.

"Let him walk." He ordered, Amelie setting the toddler on the ground, having him hold her hand before continuing to walk into the Talon hanger, a group of people standing in front of the familiar

color of Sombra, one omnic, two humans.

"Relax Moira! Nothing crazy happened, just the usual stuff a terr…"

"Is that….a child?" The red haired scientist peered around the hacker, causing the other two in her company to look up as well, seeing the figures of Amelie and Gabriel approaching, Dimitri trying to keep up with Amelie's long legs.

"Well, maybe one crazy thing happened."

The omnic with them looked at Sombra with his deep red eyes. "A child with Talon soldiers is definitely as you say it….crazy."

"Well I mean what can you do?"

" KIll it." Sombra looked over at the final human of the trio, a large dark skinned man, Akande Ogundimu, Doomfist, he had a dark look on his face, glaring down at Sombra before shoving passed her, walking up to Gabriel and Amelie, taking notice that the black cloaked man pushed the sniper and child behind him a little. "Reyes, I hope you have a grand explanation for this, who is this child?"

"Remember Abram Guskov?"

"Talon trailer we sent you three to kill a little over a year ago, you reported he wasn't there, but his wife was so you scraped her, and then a little while you reported Guskov was dead, so what does this child have to do with him?"

"It was his son, he was there when we killed the wife."

"So why didn't you kill the baby as well?"

Reyes went to say something, but stopped, behind the mask he was stumped, worry climbing up him as he saw Moira, who happened to be the lead scientist for Amelie's operation, peering at the blue woman, narrowing her eyes, a thought coming into her mind, her mouth opened to accuse.

"Because I wanted to keep him!"

They all turned, Sombra now playing with her fingers to look nervous, glancing up at Akande for a minute. "Ar….Widow agreed to walk in with him so I wouldn't get in trouble, but he's grown attached to me and really all of us."

Akande turned to Maximilian and Moira, waiting for their either approval or disapproval, Maximilian sighed again, not really having a reaction, but Moira walked forward to Amelie, staring at her in the eyes.

"How are you feeling, Lacroix?"

"I don't feel, that's the point isn't it?"

They had a stare off for a minute or two, Dimitri cowering behind Amelie's leg, staring up at Moira with his wide eyes, cowering further when she looked down at him.

"Sombra you said he was yours?" Moira inquired, not breaking eye contact with Dimitri.

"Yeah."

"Why did you not inform us of him until now?"

"I didn't see the point, Akande is bringing a civilian into the base, isn't she coming today?"

"Miss Perryman is of use to us, I don't see how a child can be of use to Talon." Akande stared at Sombra, who seem to put in some thought to the question before replying.

"Talon's first born and bred for the cause, Talon father, Talon raised, distraction until the right age, Talon soldier for the rest of his life." She stared at Akande as he looked to Moira and then Maximilian once more.

"Fine, he can stay, we will start the process of training within two months, Dr O'Deorain, I suggest you prepare a curriculum for him to start learning….with no harsh experiments, we have already seen the effects your experiments have on children." He watched as Moira nodded, looking at his watch as it beeped. "Now if you excuse me, I must prepare for the arrival of my associate, please you three, make yourselves at home again, being away for so Iong must have been exhausting."

Moira and Maximilian left soon after Akande did, leaving the three Talon agents alone with each other, Gabriel snapping his head over to Sombra, snarling from beyond the mask.

"Why did you do that? I had it covered!"

"Clearly not, they don't know that it was just you and Lacroix at the house that day and they don't have to."

Amelie snapped her head over, glaring at Sombra. "And what do you expect we do when they come to check rooms randomly and his stuff is in there with me?!"

"Oh calm down, I know when they're doing room checks, I **am** the world's best hacker after all, I have tabs on all the cameras, I'll see them coming, besides, we'll put something for him to sleep on in both of our rooms, he's a baby, they change their minds all the time." Sombra shrugged, picking up Dimitri as he walked over to her, patting his head before he rested it on her shoulder. "Barry has it covered _Araña_."

Amelie sighed quietly, watching as Sombra walked away with the little one, patting his back quietly, a soft tune coming from her lips, following soon after with one of her bags and her gun, Talon soldiers having already taken the rest of her stuff to her room, which wasn't much since the baby stuff was taken to Sombra's room for obvious reasons, luckily she wasn't too far from her.

She entered her room quietly, set her gun on the rack above her bed and the bag within the pile of her other belongings before sitting down on the mattress, staring off into the distance for a moment, snapping back into reality after she heard footsteps go passed her door.

She huffed, maybe this whole baby thing wasn't a good idea after all, it had caused too much trouble already, between the current situation and the multiple times Dimitri had almost died and or gotten them killed with his presence, it may have been better to have just killed him….though it was still an option.

She looked up towards her gun, staring at it for a minute….no that would be too gruesome, a knife maybe? Poison? Drowning? No, she can't kill him herself, it would have to be someone else, someone who wasn't as attached to him as she was.

Though if she allowed Moira to recondition her she could do it.

She would have to admit, though they did a great job the first time, she found herself feeling little bits of other emotions around Dimitri, even around Sombra and Gabriel, so if she let Moira restore her back to the cold shell of a woman she was, she wouldn't doubt it would be hard to stop the problem before it got worse.

"I suppose now is a better time than never." Amelie got up, slowly making her way to the door, going to press the button on the council…

_Ping!_

She turned quickly, her phone given to her by Talon sitting on the table by her bed, that held a small lamp on it. She walked over, picking it up, the screen lit up, a text message notification on her screen.

_**Gabriel**_

_Put your suit on and head to the helicopter pad, Ogundimu's associate is here._

She inhaled a little, looking over at the pile of her things, her Talon suit sitting on top of everything, looks like reconditioning would have to wait.


	4. Starting Young

Gabriel stood at a good distance on the helicopter pad, the wind from the rotor blades blowing his cloak backwards, Akande stepping forward towards the door after it landed.

The helicopter door opened, an African-American woman behind the doors, looked about late twenties, but Gabriel wasn't sure, her hair was short, a bob cut of box braids and she looked like she was two feet shorter than him, maybe around 5'5 or less.

"Good to see you again." Akande kindly offered his large hand for the woman as her heeled feet stepped down onto the pad, smiling up at the man.

"You as well Akande."

Gabriel scoffed behind his mask, turning around as Amelie walked up, Sombra trailing behind with Dimitri in her arms. "Nice of you to join us."

"What do you want from me? I have a toddler and you messaged me only three minutes ago." Sombra snapped, glaring at the back of Gabriel's head, looking over at the woman that had just stepped out of the helicopter. "So that's the associate Ogundimu has been hyping up for the past month? What exactly is she helping Talon with again?"

"A business alliance with Torr. Corporations to get more help with the project production."

Akande led the woman within the building, the group following behind them, Maximilian standing not too far from the door.

"Maximilian, it is so good to see you again." The woman gave the omnic a soft hug, Maximilian returning for a moment before pulling back.

"You as well Miss Perryman, I am excited to have your as our connection to Torr. Corporations, I doubt I could stand anyone else."

The two erupted into a small fit of laughter, stopping as Akande cleared his throat. "Everyone, I would like you all to meet our new business partner, Miss Jasmine Perryman." He rested his hand on the woman's shoulder, a small wave coming from the woman. "Jasmine this is Amelie Lacroix, Gabriel Reyes and O.."

"Sombra, pleasure to meet you." Sombra held out her gloved hand for Jasmine to shake, flashing a look in Akande's direction.

"It's nice to meet you all ...who is this?" Jasmine looked at Dimitri as she shook Sombra's hand.

"This is Dimitri! He's our newest recruit." Sombra smiled at the baby as he squealed, papping her left cheek.

"Aw how cute!" Jasmine giggled, leaning backwards towards Akande, the 7'2 man bending down a little to hear what she was saying. "Y'all start em out young don't cha?" She muttered, Akande letting a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

"Not usually, but the child is the son of a deceased Talon traitor so we are seeing how he does growing up training to be a Talon soldier." Jasmine nodded at Akande's response, a look of concern on her face as she looked back at the child in Sombra's arm, it was obvious she didn't agree with it, but she wasn't going to say anything ...not now at least.

"Now that introductions are done, let us start the process of getting a message to Samuel Torres." Maximilian led Akande and Jasmine out of the room, leaving the four others.

"A recruit? I would hardly call him that." Amelie sneered at the hacker who rolled her eyes in return.

"You know I can just tell them that you're the one who wanted to bring him."

_Smack!_

Amelie growled as she brought her hand down, Sombra holding her face where she had been slapped.

"Is that how it's going to be?"

"Oh please." Amelie scoffed, walking out of the room.

"What's her problem? It's like she regressed back to Widowmaker just being here." Sombra looked over at Gabriel, who was watching Amelie as she left the room, thoughts swarming through his mind.

"I'll take the baby." Dimitri was in his arms in an instant, Sombra out of sight within a minute, a huff sounded from behind the mask, Gabriel making his way to his quarters.


	5. AN

**HEY GUYS!!!!**

**Just wanted to give y'all a quick update on everything!**

**1: I'm really sorry for the shortness of the chapters, I don't really have a lot of free times on my hands so I'm doing the best I can, I promise I'll try and type a lot more**

**2: So I'm not exactly sure how long this fic is going to be, I know where I want to end it, but I just don't know the content that's gonna that's going in between it all, so it may be 15 chapters, it may be 30 chapters I don't know, but there will be a lot more action scenes, some more detail and all that jazz!**

**That's about it! I'll see y'all in the next chapter!**


End file.
